


I am Dreaming Dear of You, Day by Day

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass groping, Barbershop Quarter, Bit of Russian, Bucky listens to Steve sing, Burning me out, But can be stand alone, Embarrassed Bucky, Fluff, Follow on, Good nature, I swear, Love, M/M, Memories, Natasha broke into his laptop, Natasha doesn't believe them, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Singing, Speechless Natasha, Sweetness, and it reminds him of things, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow on (which can be a stand alone) to 'Let Me Call You Sweetheart'</p><p>It's now the 21st century and Bucky has been living with Steve for a while, but he catches him singing in the kitchen, and it reminds him of the past. They're having a moment until Natasha comes in, thing is, she didn't believe Steve when he said he used to sing. So Bucky sets her straight.</p><p>(It's fluffy, funny and stucky...what more could you need?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Dreaming Dear of You, Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Shinigami24 who requested a sequel to 'Let Me Call You Sweetheart' which is Post- CA:TWS.
> 
> Here you are, lovely, I hope you enjoy it. You got my muses buzzing when you got in touch, so thank you for that.
> 
> As ever: not my characters, not my franchise, not my Sebastian. Darn. All mistakes are mine or my phones. 
> 
> The song mentioned from '38 is 'Gene Krupa - Bolero At the Savoy'. A cute little number, I genuinely love 30's music more than modern music (but equally when it comes to classical music and scores).

It's nearly a century later when Steve and Bucky reunite. Bucky spends a lot of time in therapy, his PTSD is severe and his shrink recommends that he stays in a calm environment to help him to acclimatise.   
  
Steve almost forgot about the barbershop quartet, until about a year and a half after Bucky has living with him. They recently moved into Stark Tower to keep the team in nearby to one another, Steve's standing in the kitchenette of his and Bucky's floor, trying to master the art of pancakes when the digital radio catches his attention.   
  
 _I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day_

Steve turns to the radio, a small smile on his face. He can remember this song, so clearly, there's no one around so he sings along.  
  
" _Dreaming when the skies are blue, When they're gray;_  
When the silv'ry moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams,"  
  
He doesn't hear Bucky as he walks, silently, into the room. The darker haired man leans up against the doorframe to the kitchen and fondly smiles at the song. Although he can remember most of his past, Bucky has to admit, there are still vague areas. His mind conjures up the bitterness of a winter wind (which in itself sends a frightening thought into his head which has nothing to do with Steve), the warm bulbs of the community hall and the soft and gentle beat of the song sung without the help of an orchestra.  
  
Steve has his back to Bucky and still doesn't notice the man standing 6 feet behind him. His hands braced on the counter top and his eyes closed at the strength of the memory, he continues to sing. Both men enjoying the simplicity of the gesture, that Steve could still control his voice like he could in the 30's or the way that the further into the song Steve got, the more confident he got singing.   
  
The song finished and Steve let's his head dip, as if singing has taken it out of him. Bucky watches, knowing that Steve is just remembering a better time, a simpler time, when they didn't have to deal with aliens and bad guys and fuck knows what else wants to kill 'em and enslave 'em.  
  
"Your voice hasn't changed," Bucky says quietly and Steve spins on the spot, a blush creeping up his cheeks and heating his face.   
  
"Really? Still blushing over me hearing you sing when I've heard you shout when you---,"  
  
"It's not like I can help it, Buck," Steve says quickly, not wanting to hear the next word out of Bucky's mouth. They're due to go to a de-briefing soon, and there's not much time left for a sexcapade on the counter top without an unwelcome entrance by someone like Tony, Clint or god forbid Fury (Steve doesn't even want to imagine Fury walking in on them in that way).  
  
Bucky takes his fucking time - the bastard- and saunters over to Steve, grins and wraps his left arm around the other man’s waist and then catches Steve's left hand in his right. The radio is already playing a new song and the pair sway to the beat- Bucky reckons it's a song that he should remember- the voice is familiar but he can't place it.  
  
"Hey," Steve calls and gives him a look "come back to me, I can see you drifting off, it's the music, right?"  
  
Bucky nods a little, and doesn't let Steve catch his eye.  
  
"Okay, this song is from 1938, we were at a dance hall in Brooklyn. It's one of your favourite songs. I remember you hearing it for the first time and saying that you wished you could take me onto the dance floor so we could dance to it. It's not **our** song, but it's up there with a few of them. You used to like me to sing it to you at night when you got scared about the war. You never let anyone know, but I could tell deep down you were terrified. So was I. So was everyone." Steve finishes and is allowed to finally meets his eyes.  
  
Bucky lunges forwards to plant a huge kiss on Steve's lips, his right hand falls from Steve's left and he winds it across the back of Steve's neck, drawing them closer and deepening the kiss. The blonde-haired man is so distracted, it's only when he hears a cough that he realises his left hand is still in the air from when they'd stopped dancing and started snogging.  
  
"Well, I'd say I'm surprised to find you two canoodling in the kitchen but then I'd be lying," Natasha says coolly, standing in the doorway looking like the epitome of easy-going "Fury called the meeting early, asked me to come and get you,"  
  
Bucky raises his eyebrows "You sure Fury sent you? Or did you just want to catch us in the act so you had a little bit of material for late night usage?"  
  
Natasha smiles wickedly "Oh Barnes, if I wanted gay porn all I'd have to do is look on your computer- you should think of a more secure password than его день рождения? Серьезно?- боже мой- amateur,"  
  
Bucky's eyes widen and he glances at Steve, who looks a little lost.  
  
"We're busy," he says, shrugging, walking back over to Steve and leaning on the counter next to him.  
  
"Yeah, you looked really busy, what were you doing that was so damn important?" Natasha crosses her arms tightly across her chest imploringly.  
  
"Stevie here, was singing for me,"  
  
Natasha's face drops a little and she looks confused.  
  
"You sing?" she says quickly, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah, I told you, I was in a barbershop quartet," Steve replies slowly, brow furrowed "on the Lemurian Star case, before we found out about Bucky,"  
  
Bucky's flesh arm wriggles around Steve's waist and grounds both of them before they can think too deeply about life before they reunited.  
  
"Steve coulda been a star. He was offered to go to auditions but never took them up," Bucky supplies, almost disappointed "you could have been a star, kid,"  
  
Steve snorts, his opinion clear on the matter.  
  
Natasha looks like she's missed a trick, her steely gaze trained on Steve "I thought you were joking,"  
  
"Nat, you know me, I can't joke to save my life," Steve replies, giving her a look of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, well, get upstairs before Fury decides to put you on paperwork duty for six months- and I'm guessing press junkets will be included, as well." Natasha gives them an odd look before she hurries from the kitchen, the threat still hanging in the air as Steve and Bucky look at one another and burst out giggling.  
  
"I don't understand why she's so surprised. You're great at everything." Bucky says between chuckles, patting Steve's ass affectionately, the owner of said ass blushes and bats the hand away.   
  
"We should probably go upstairs, if we hasn't been rudely interrupted then I'd be following you to our bedroom." Steve says after a pause, the smile still wide across his face.  
  
Bucky nods slowly, the last remnants of a grin, slowly and grimly, edging off his face "C'mon then. Let's get it over with."  
  
Bucky sticks out his hand and Steve takes it softly, before being allowed to be led to the elevator.  
  
"Shame they don't play music in the elevators anymore,"

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian is "his birthday? Seriously? Oh my god."
> 
> I'm currently trying to teach myself Russian, so I'm no expert; I ran it through Google and no matter what I did it came out funky, so I apologise profusely to native speakers.
> 
> If you liked it, why not press the kudos button, you don't even need to log in to leave something that boosts my low self-esteem. Although, from the last fic, I reckon this one isn't going to be all that popular either.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr, I'm a friendly person, come have a chat or a gander at my posts :)
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
